


Bars On The Windows

by AlecMac9



Series: Story Ideas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abuse, Dom Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more as I go, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sub Harry, possible Hermione Granger Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecMac9/pseuds/AlecMac9
Summary: What if Harry was in slytherin? How would that change his second year? This is the story of a Slytherin Harry as he battles school and those who would get in his way. Most of the relationships will be ways away. This is my first fic on here so be kind please.





	Bars On The Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so please tell me what you think and that will influence whether or not I write more of this. Please enjoy!

   I groan as I sit up in my bed. Uncle Vernon certainly didn’t hold back this time, Hedwig lets out a concerned hoot from inside her padlocked cage. I can’t hold back the wince or sharp inhale when I get up and slowly make my way over.

   “It’s alright girl, I’ll be fine.” I stroke her feathers through the cage. I see the untouched food in her tray. “You’ve got to eat, it does you no good to turn your beak up at it. That’s all we’re gonna be getting for awhile.” She gently nips my fingers and unhappily starts eating the soggy vegetables I had placed there earlier.

   After everything that happened today with Dobby and the cake, I doubt Petunia or Vernon will be giving us anything any time soon. As quietly as I can I start to pry up a loose floorboard and pull out my sorry excuse for a first aid kit. I bandage everything I can reach and put everything back in its place.

   A bright light fills the room from the window, I whirl around and see the smiling faces of the weasley twins. I pry open the window as they motion for me to back up as they start to attach a hook that’s connected to the flying car they’re driving. I quickly shake my head and motion for them to stop.

   “Park the car down on the street and pick the front lock, it’ll be more trouble than it’s worth if my uncle wakes up. Plus all my school stuff is locked up downstairs.” They nod and start to lower the car down to the ground. I move around in a hurry trying to grab everything I can that’s at least in this room.

   I turn as I hear the locks on the door start to click one by one. After the final click of the locks, the door swings silently open. I breakout into a grin as the two pull me into a tight hug. Fred turns to pick the lock on hedwig’s cage. George, still halfway hugging me, hands me my wand. I give him a silent thank you as I hear the telltale click of Fred’s success. Once free she quickly settles on my shoulder and nips affectionately at my ear.

   “We already put everything of yours that we found in the cupboard in the boot of the car.” George whispers. I nod and follow them down the stairs and into the car. Once we’re in the air and on our way to the burrow a laugh escapes my lips. The twins look at me with grins tugging on their lips.

   “What was up with that whole hook plan? You do realize that would have gotten us caught almost immediately. It was absolutely gryffindore, I’m disappointed.” They shake their heads as I say this.

   “We’re disappointed in ourselves. We obviously have been hanging out with ron too much. His way of thinking has infected us.” I let out another laugh at their somber tones. They had a look of accomplishment in their eyes at getting me to laugh again.

   “So, where are we headed?” They tense up and glance at each other. This made me slightly worried.

   “Unfortunately the burrow. Ron saw us on our way out and he’s probably told mum by now. So unless we want a group of aurors on our tails, we have to.” I sigh and give them a nod. Ron has been a thorn in my side since I met him. First he tried to me into a friendship with him and ever since I turned him down heś been leading almost the whole of Gryffindore against me. There are only six who think Ron can stuff it and two of whom have graduated.

   “Well I guess it can’t be helped, but you need keep him away from me. I can’t be held accountable if he makes me kill him in his sleep.” They laugh slightly and nod.

   “Not that there would be anything that could tie you to the crime. Don’t forget that we know you. There would be no way you’d leave any evidence.” I let out a chuckle and lean back into the seat. They somehow got the idea that could rule the world and no one would be the wiser till it was too late.

   “I promise to be fair when me and draco take over the world.”

   “All we ask is that you remember who your allies were.” I laugh as george does a sort of bow from his position in the passenger seat.

  


End file.
